User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/FNAF World:The Truth you never knew. (SPOILERS)
Something went wrong.. The Missing Children .. Then came the bite that broke him.. (Of 87) He fled away from the animatronics. "You know what will happen if he catches you!"-Fredbear Plush, FNAF4 He soon reached a place of refugee.. And Fredbear Plushie said to him, that he will put the kid back together. We then cut "many years", to when the animatronics had a village of thier own. This is long after the final attraction closed down, as 8 of the animatronics had spread and established thier own village within their own Matrix called Animatronica, at several hills, which they called Fazbear Hills. They also used an Auto Chipper as a machine, but they started acting haywire (probably due to being possesed by an evil spirit, or an enemy company hacking them), and jumpscaring the animatronics. They also met with another version of Toy Foxy, and called him lolbit, because he was great at making byte codes. This goes on to prove that there were different models of each animatronic. However, the original ones with the souls kept thier names, while the other models were given different names. DeeDee is another example of a different model, just like BB, and they modeled their currency based off of the tokens from the 1987 location. (Or maybe the later one that rebuilt these animatronics in the first place) That also explains JJ, and why she is so sneaky. After all, if she was another model of BB from another location, of course she would want to not be seen by the cameras.. There were also hostile animatronics roaming around, likely built by the enemy company. Soon, the animatronics were able to get the Auto-Chipper machine to stop acting haywire. Soon, Freddy and some animatronics wandered off into Choppy Woods, where the Chipper and Sons robots had made their village. However, they were hostile to the Fazbear Crew, and attacked, though they were defeated. Eventually, however, the Matrix they were in started to gain some.. glitches.. The animatronics went trough these glitch tunnels to travel to previously inaccesible places, and they journeyed to find whatever was causing it. Now here is where I will explain Water Hose and the Water animatronics at Lilygear Lake. You see, most robots malfunction not when thier COSTUME touches water, but if the water reaches the WIRES. As a result, animatronics with good defenses surrounding them would survive the water. (Also, this is pretty much the Matrix.) However, as the HP drains, this starts to go away, until 30% is reached, in which a blast of water would cause the animatronic to stop working, and be defeated. As the adventure went on, they met some of their older animatronics, but since these animatronics didn't witness the Adventurification of their friends, they didn't recognize them, and thought they were more of the hostile animatronics. This is why you must defeat them to have them join you, as if you win a battle, your friends come back to life, which is what happens to these challengers, PROVING that they are friends. Eventually, they reached the Security. The security was then destroyed. But hey, that's just one ending, and we have a hint that the whole thing is imaginary... Hmm... But let's just keep that doubt, as Chipper's Revenge PROVES Chipper and Sons is an enemy to Fazbear and Friends. Next, the clocks are also collected, giving us the same guy who we met at the beginning, saying the pieces are there, and they must be found. But also, "we are still your friends", another one of the quotes to the crying child. Hmm.... I wonder.. Also, when you glitch through the 4th glitch and go down the water, and thus enter the 5th glitch, you see three men.. Playing a "game".. But that was also pixelated, and flashing colors doesn't seem like a game to me.. A smart theorist such as myself can reach the conclusion with just the evidence I've presented. But, not everyone's REALLY good to theorizing, so I'll bring out the BIG piece of evidence. The one piece of evidence that really shows the truth about FNAF World. Are you ready.. to have everything you thought you knew about FNAF World tossed away? In the Hard Mode ending, you face SCOTT CAWTHON HIMSELF! That's right, you face Scott Cawthon!! Scott applauds the player for playing on Hard Mode, and said he'd show how the game ends. This is by a battle between Scott and the animatronics. But you see, it's when you beat him that things start revealing themselves. He stated that they ended the story be killing the storyteller. Hmm... That's not the case with games.. They live on even after their creator dies. Yes, that's right-dies. SCOTT DIES. But as we probably know, he's still alive, you can speak to him, he's updating FNAF world. Him still being alive means one of two things-The game takes place in the future, or it didn't really happen. Also, an interesting line is this:Was I REALLY the villain in your mind? Doesn't make sense when Scott was the first to attack. If you lose to Scott, it's just game over. So, he IS a boss and "villain" in the game. Doesn't make sense. But let's put all the pieces together, all the endings. "You beat an imaginary monster in an imaginary world." Well, that takes out the future part. FNAF World didn't actually happen. Now, the common theory most would come up with is that FNAF World was simply a game. I see why you would conclude this. However, it doesn't make sense. Like I said, games live on even after their creator dies. Also, the 5th glitch ending (Also called the Drowning ending) doesn't show a game the right way. It's just the screen flashing different colors. That is NOT a game. So, if it's not a game, is it a movie? No. There is clear evidence of interactivity, and movies don't have that. Also, the line from Scott: "Was I REALLY the villain in your mind?" The game showed him as a boss, and since losing to him means game over, he is a villain in the game. So, the game was all in his mind. What's just in your mind? A dream. FNAF World is a dream by the crying child of FNAF4. But wait, what evidence points to this being by the crying child? How does this fit together? Let's go back to the very beginning:I will put you back together. That alone shows a connection to FNAF4, and you play as the crying child. That doesn't make sense when you're playing as me(Freddy), when we know for a fact the crying child didn't posses that one. Next is the clock ending, where the child is told once again that his pieces are still there. And as the normal ending says, the whole thing is imaginary. So, what are the connections between the dream and reality? The sanctuary is in fact the dream, as his fear of the yellow suits are not there. The animatronics were cute instead. Here, the child could have a happy time as an animatronic, and not get stuffed into the suit. The coding is a reference to the Matrix, and probably going deeper into the dreamlike state. After all, if you go too deep into sleep, you might not come back out, and be in a coma. The 4th glitch itself is a reference to the four bullies that pushed the child into Fredbear's mouth. The second glitch even shows the mask the Freddy bully wore, just in black and white! Also, this would be long after not the events (2023), but the RELEASE (2015) of FNAF3, as references to it are made. The child played FNAF3 before this dream, as the code there is the code to beat the clock ending. After playimg FNAF3, he tried to dream a way of how the clues got where they were. Each pf the clock minigames is actually making one of the clues in the FNAF3 minigames. BB imto a box for bbdblclick, the four buttons, the four cupcakes, 395248, and finally, Shadow Bonnie. Of course, he didn't really help anyone, this was a dream. Besides, how is pushing BB into a box supposed to convert it into a bunch of letters saying "bbdblclick"?! Also, we have a party of many animatrronics, so why is Freddy the only one on the overworld? Because "Freddy" is the only character actually alove right now, the other animatronics is the mind making them up. In fact, the child must have some liking to me, as he's ME in the dream. This also explains Scott Cawthon. At the end, after Scott was destroyed, the child woke up from the dream. This is because the imaginary story was over, as Scott had said, and the teller, Scott, who made the FNAF games much of this was based on, was "dead". (He didn't actualy die, he's still alive, but in his imaginary dream, Scott died. If the child finds out that Scott is still alive, we may get FNAF World 2, but I think he'll be too bisy putting his pieces together.*) The crying child then woke up again. (Ever noticed the crying child looked a bit bigger than usual?) It is unkown what he did after this, he probably searched for his pieces to be put back together. But who is broken? Fredbear was still alive in FNAF3, but the Puppet was scrapped. Yes, the crying child is in fact the Puppet, making the child in Take Cake possesing Golden Freddy, aka Fredbear. The dream was over, the story was over.. The kid had to go back to reality, and search for his pieces. This, is the end of FNAF World, at least for now. Now that the story is done (for now, updates are coming), time to explain the character bits, at least those that have lore involved. Just because FNAF World is a dream doesn't mean that the other games are! Shadow Freddy says he's going to eat the animatronics' souls. This is evidence that he is still a bad guy at the beginning of FNAF World, like he was during FNAF3. (It's also evidence that he's not Purple Guy in Fredbear's costume) Nightmare Foxy was "out of order since FNAF1." This is because the nightmares of FNAF4 happen during the events of FNAF1, as the phone calls being played in the dream prove. Toy Freddy is still new, and still shiny. This is a reference to the "New and Shiny" custom night challenge for FNAF2. (More evidence the game is canon..) Balloon Boy is "everyone's favorite!" Well, he is the only human animatronic.. (Probably evidence of JJ being just another BB) JJ's simply says "because one wasn't enough!" Yep, JJ is just another BB confirmed. Nightmare Chica making a sandwich is a reference to both "Let's Eat" and her being a nightmare of a child in his HOUSE. Sandwiches are mainly eaten at houses, and thus, Nightmare Chica would be making the child a sandwich indeed. Normal and Toy Chica recite thier bibs. Shadow Bonnie is shown as his file name, as that's what many called him after FNAF2 came out. We already know that this was a dream inspired by the game FNAF3, so why not FNAF2 file names too? Its true that Funtime Foxy wasn't meant to last. This was a reference to him being turned into Mangle. However, this one was likely named Funtime Foxy just to distinuish him from the original Toy Foxy. After all, if anyone should be named Funtime, it should be Toy Freddy. Plushtrap-The world DID need a plush version. Back at the original springlock location, there were no plushies. In 1983 at Fredbear and Friends, there was no SpringBonnie. It wasn't until after the older models became withered that SpringBonnie came around, and he had no plushie. So, they needed a plushie of SpringBonnie. Virtua-Freddy seems to be a ghost-like creature., similar to the phantoms. But, given his name, it's probably just a hologram. Category:Blog posts